There has been known an exhaust gas purifying apparatus which heats a fuel accumulated around an exhaust pipe of an internal combustion engine by an exhaust heat so as to fractionate the fuel into a light component in a gas phase and a heavy component in a liquid phase, and supplies the fractionated light component as a reducing agent to an NOx occlusion-reduction type catalyst so as to reduce the NOx discharged by the catalyst (refer to JP 3093905 B). In addition, there are publications of JP 2850547 B, JP 11-210447 A and JP 2001-193525 as documents related to the present invention.